1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped material propelling device in which a stick-shaped material such as a retouching stick, a color stick, a stick-shaped paste, a stick-shaped eraser, a rouge, an eyebrow substance, a lead, a paste, and the like can be selectively extended from and retracted into the stick-shaped propelling device by a turning operation.
2. Background Information
FIG. 6 shows an example of a conventional stick-shaped material propelling device.
A conventional stick-shaped material propelling device comprises first tubular body 1 and spiral shaft 5 having spiral groove 6 on its circumference inserted in first tubular body 1. Guide member 20 is connected with a rear end portion of spiral shaft 5. Guide member 20 is inserted in first tubular body 1 so as to be unturnable, but movable in the axial direction relative to first tubular body 1. Holder 4 holding stick-shaped material 3, is connected with a front portion of spiral shaft 5. Second tubular body 2 is inserted in first tubular body 1 so as to be turnable relative to first tubular body 1. Spiral shaft 5 and holder 4 are inserted in second tubular body 2 so they can slide in second tubular body 2. Projection 7A formed in the inside of a rear portion of second tubular portion 2 engages spiral groove 6.
In the above described conventional stick-shaped material propelling device, when second tubular body 2 is turned relative to first tubular body 1, since projection 7A of second tubular body 2 engages spiral groove 6 of spiral shaft 5 and guide member 20 is inserted into first tubular body 1 so as to be unturnable relative to first tubular body, spiral shaft 5 and holder 4 connected with spiral shaft 5 move in the axial direction in second tubular body 2 so that stick-shaped material 3 held by holder 4 is extended from or retracted into the front end portion of second tubular body 2 according to the direction second tubular body 2 is turned.
However, in the above described conventional example, the problem is that many parts are required so that production costs are increased, because spiral shaft 5 and guide member 20 are two different members.